


Just Joking

by Shyfullylustful66



Category: Block B
Genre: Happy Ending, Im shit at sex scenes, M/M, Not good at tags either, but here it goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:17:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shyfullylustful66/pseuds/Shyfullylustful66
Summary: He gasped as Jiho leaned down and licked his nipple his body tingling at his touches how this was happening he still couldn't fully wrap his head around.“J-Jiho stop stop.” Jiho the little bastard could only smirk as he made Taeil arch his hands sliding into the black sweats that were currently in his way of making the smaller man squirm even more.“But Hyung I thought you said you were gonna help me?” He laughed at Taeil’s face capturing his lips in a passionate kiss before he could hear him rebuttal Taeil whined.“I was just joking.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I made it into chapters cause It felt to long as one piece and my eyes were starting to hurt from the constant scrolling down.

Taeil was laughing they had just won an award for their song “Toy” and Jihoon was bouncing around like a crazy person the high of winning felt amazing. He looked around to see the others,  happy at the way they high-fived and shouted he faltered for a moment as he caught sight of Jiho’s face he had a strange look his gaze was concentrated in that way Taeil only ever saw when he was working.

 

Later in the resting room when all the members were tired from the excitement he caught the gaze again but this time it looked to be pinned onto one of the female staff members. He looked over to examine her to see if there was anything special about her but found nothing stick out in particular looking back he jumped slightly to find that Jiho’s gaze had wandered over to him. Smiling he was about to ask what was up but before he could Manager hyung busted into the room to congratulate them all.

 

The Next Day…….

 

Taeil grunted as Jiho’s head moved for the upteenth time in a row they were laying on the bed watching a movie and Jiho was draped precariously atop his body his head on Taeils stomach. It was a rare day that they had nothing scheduled the others had gone out early to celebrate the win from yesterday put he was tired and choose to stay home and to his surprise Jiho did as well.

 

Halfway into the movie he remembered Jiho’s gaze from the other day and thought now was as good a time as any to ask what it had been about.

 

“Jiho?”

 

“Mmmm?”

 

“Was something wrong yesterday?” Jiho who had been playing with the string of his sweats looked up.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well you had this really weird look on your face like your were thinking really hard about something.”

 

“Aaahhh~” Jiho straightened himself into a sitting position he looked over at Taeils expectant face he wasn't really shy about these things so he leaned back and looked Taeil dead in the eye.

 

“I was feeling horny.”

 

“YAH!” He laughed as a pillow swatted him in the face trapping his attacker he caught the blush across Taeils face.

 

“What kind of thoughts is this dongsaeng having huh? I caught you looking at one of the noonas in the resting room don't tell you were imagining something dirty with her!?” His hyungs face was hilarious as if the mere thought was outrageous that he could be thinking of such things.

 

“Calm down I wasn't thinking of any such thing it just popped into my mind that I haven't really been able to let loose so its starting to build up and I can't exactly go out and have a one night stand.” Taeil felt a bit of sympathy as Jiho bumped his head into the wall but it was true for idols they were always being watched their every move scrutinized to be caught doing something like a one night stand was like asking for death.

 

A light bulb went off in his head he laughed at the thought and then laughed a little harder as Jiho looked at him like he was crazy calming down he cleared his throat and crossed his arms.

 

“Tsk Tsk Tsk Jiho ah~ Don't you know that when your in trouble your hyung can always lend you a helping hand?” Jiho eyes went comically wide and Taeil went spastic he laughed clutching his sides his laughter filled the room high pitched and airy. The joke was meant to make Jiho laugh wiping the tears from his eyes he looked over to the silent man his eyes were glazed over.

 

“Ji-”

 

“Do you mean that?” Taeil startled a bit at the huskiness in the younger man's voice.

 

“Mean what?”

 

“That you’ll lend me a helping hand?” A moments silence went by.

 

“Of course I’ll help you when you need it but Ji-” Lips crashed into his, large hands caught his small ones making any attempt to push Jiho off futile. The kiss was messy and desperate teeth hit teeth and lips were bitten he couldn't keep his mouth shut tight enough as Jiho bite his lower lip demanding entrance. He gasped in pain but it was quickly muffled as a tongue pushed in to roam around Jiho licked every spot his tongue could reach exploring to the fullest extent until it was time to pull away to catch their breath.

 

It was silent in the room the only thing that could be heard was the heavy panting from the two bodies on the bed Jiho kept Taeils hands trapped in his as he looked up at his hyungs face he could only feel his hunger grow from what he saw. Taeils rosy lips were wet and puffy from being bitten his usually pale skin a flush his eyes watery.


	2. Chapter 2

He wanted to go back in for another kiss but Taeil smashed his face into the side of the pillow. His try for escape only making things worse as now the side of his neck was exposed the flesh beckoning him in to tack a bite.

 

“Jiho hic!” Taeil was embarrassed he was taken by so much surprise that he had gotten scared and could feel the oncoming of tears and even worse he started to hiccup cause of how frightened he’d gotten.

 

“Hic! Jiho Hic! Get Hic! Hic!  **_Off_ ** .” Jiho was stunned he knew his hyung to be cute but right now with tears in his eyes and voice a high pitch rasp not to mention the hiccups the man was downright adorable so adorable it should be illegal. He ran his nose along the length of Taeils neck shivering in delight as it earned him a whine.

 

Taeil spun his head back to glare at Jiho “ I Hic! Said Hic! Get off!” He released a shaky breath as Jiho sat up he was still on his lap and man was the guy heavy about to sit up as well to push the obtrusive weight off he yelped when all of a sudden his shirt was pulled up and over his head.

 

“JIHO! Jiho! What are you doing let go! Let go!” He could feel his dongsaeng wrap the sleeves of his shirt around his hands then loop it through the bars of the bed effectively getting him half naked and immobilizing his hands. He pulled and tugged but it was no use Jiho had tied it expertly looking up at the man in question something dark shifted in his gaze.

 

The two looked back at one another until Jiho began to run the tips of his nails across Taeils stomach loving how Taeil shivered as the pads of his fingers skimmed over a nipple the pale skin which he admired so much broke out into goosebumps. The light touch over his ribs made him arch and shudder Jiho was making him feel weird not to mention stir some heat into his nether regions.

 

He gasped as Jiho leaned down and licked his nipple his body tingling at his touches how this was happening he still couldn't fully wrap his head around.

 

“J-Jiho stop stop.” Jiho the little bastard could only smirk as he made Taeil arch his hands sliding into the black sweats that were currently in his way of making the smaller man squirm even more. 

 

“But Hyung I thought you said you were gonna help me?” He laughed at Taeil’s face capturing his lips in a passionate kiss before he could hear him rebuttal Taeil whined.

 

_ “I was just joking.”  _

 

He shook his head using his arms best he could to cover his face “ I didn't mean it like this a-and you know it.”

 

“Really? Cause it sounded pretty much like “ Oh Jiho you know when your feeling like this i'll help you with some sex” to me.” Taeil was appalled but yes ok maybe he implied it like that well not EXACTLY like that but he was just trying to cheer Jiho up and look where that’s gotten him.

 

He struggled harder as his sweats started to snake their way down his hips it probably wasn’t the best idea but at this point something was better than nothing. Opening his legs all they could go he managed to stop his sweats decent downwards looking up he would have laughed at Jiho’s expression if it weren't for the fact that now he looked even more turned on then before.

 

“Hyung are trying to tempt me even after telling me to stop?” Taeil would smack him if he could oh wait now that he thought about it repositioning himself he kicked forward catching Jiho in the chest wincing when he heard the SMACK that followed.

 

Jiho grabbed his head and groaned biting his lip in anger he jumped back up and grabbed Taeil’s legs trapping them on either side of him.

 

“Taeil that fuckin hurt!”

 

“Good! Now let go unless you want another one to the face!”

 

He was gonna let Taeil go but now angry, horny and thanks to Taeil’s kick in pain sneering he got up and left the room. Taeil tugged at his bonds incredulously was Jiho gonna leave him here?

 

“Jiho! Jiho! Get back here! Untie me you jerk!” Still pulling at his shirt in the hopes of stretching it and escaping he jumped when the door slammed shut. Looking over Jiho had an evil glint in his eye walking closer he caught sight of something in his hand.

 

“Hyung you said you’d help me and after that kick it's the least you can do to compensation me for my pain.” Jiho raised a bottle of lube and a box of condoms his lips curled at the way Taeil’s face paled.

 

“You...You can't be serious.” Taeil didn't even want to know why Jiho would have that stuff in the first place but now wasn’t the time to be concerned about that if he didn’t think of something quick things were going to escalate in a way that probably didn't work in his favor. Jiho walked over and placed himself in the middle of his legs his waistband tugged down harshley to reveal fish print boxers. 

 

“Okay Okay I'm sorry I shouldn't have kicked you or made that joke mmm? Im sorry ok.” Jiho sat back for moment he mulled over Taeil’s words making a grand show as if actually considering it. But he was already way too far to stop now which technically he could but did he want to? No.


	3. Chapter 3

He pulled off the rest of Taeil’s clothes ignoring his hyung’s vibrate stream of curses his eyes could only go wide as he took a moment to fully appreciate the man underneath him. Taeil’s body was a piece of artwork and he meant that quite literally his hyung had gotten a fascination with tattoos his collection would no doubt grow but as his eyes roamed he could see that each one was even more beautiful than the last.

 

His hands couldn't help but ran down from Taeil’s chest to his stomach to his thighs and to that part he so rarely saw.

 

“Jiho.” His eyes snapped up Taeil had his arms covering his face best he could his knees digging into Jiho’s ribs the slight tremble that shook him wasn’t his own. The scene was much more erotic than he thought his hyung could be pushing Taeil’s legs down he looked back to the scene below lifting Taeils legs up he stared at the twitching hole that was just as adorable as its owner pink and small.

 

“Don’t worry I dont got to much experience here but I won't hurt you.” Taeil whined as Jiho kissed him his fear spiked to 100 real quick not only was he about to be raped but what’s worse by his dongsaeng and by the determined look on Jiho’s face there wasn’t any chance of talking him out of doing this.

 

Gasping his legs instinctively opened wide as something cold was poured onto his cock Jiho’s big hand covered him entirely. The gentle tugs made him shiver it was slow and deliberate another hand joined the first to gently massage his balls he cried out at the sudden tug to his sack. The back and forth from gentle to a little ruff left him sensitive and out of breath.

 

Jiho was slow and persistent he wanted to leave Taeil in a somewhat high state for what would come next. He pressed his thumb between Taeil’s jewels giving them a tug he felt high himself as his hyung moaned high and throaty his body trembling with each touch. His face scrunched as his boxers started to grow uncomfortably tight it wasn’t the best feeling in the world but for now he’d suck it up he needed Taeil as relaxed as could get him. He ran his nails up the length leaning down he bit the side of Taeil’s cock.

 

Taeil jumped his eyes squeezed shut as he oragasmed the side bite to his dick had his body jerking like he was having a seizure. He was gasping the tears in his eyes blurred his vision and his arms were starting to hurt from the position they were in. Jumping in surprise as something cold poked his hole he looked down at Jiho whose hand had disappeared from view the bottle of lube in the other.

 

“Jiho Please.” He wasn’t all to sure what he was pleading for honestly he was in such a haze form the handjob and his orgasm that he couldn’t tell if he was asking for Jiho not to rip his ass apart or to be gentle. Jiho smiled throwing the bottle to the side he lifted Taeils leg up to kiss the inside of his thigh.

 

“Don’t worry.” Saying that he shoved his middle finger in as far as it go gaze never straying from Taeils face slowly in and out, in and out. A second finger soon joined and though it was only two Taeil hissed in pain he didn't want anything in there but Jiho wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

 

He sissored his fingers trying his best to loosen it up down there as much as possible when he felt it was enough he pulled away. He tugged off his shirt up until a moment ago he realized that Taeil was completely naked while he was fully dressed pulling of his pant and underwear in one go he lined himself with Taeil’s hole. Jiho looked up to see Taeil’s teary expression the look of fear and lust mixed into an erotic picture his hyung probably hasn’t realized but his legs were open wide like a butterfly his wanton way of breathing was doing all sorts of things to him.

 

“Jiho your too big.” Taeil was terrified Jiho’s thing was impressive but with it currently poking at his hole that shit was way to big and scary. He felt like crying twice as hard now cause this was going to hurt! His ass was going to be ripped into two oh god. While he was busy panicking he didn't see Jiho lean over to kiss him a hand at the back of his head keeping him from pulling away.

 

While Taeil was distracted he lined himself up and pushed in Taeil jumped his legs came to a snap around his hips his head frantically trying to pull away from the kiss. Grimacing he pushed forward the tight hall of muscle squeezing him in tight he didn’t stopping midway would only extend the pain so he pushed all the to the root. Fully situated inside he gave a moment for Taeil to get use to his size.  Pulling away they both released shaky breaths Taeils breath hitched as he pulled out slowly and then reentered the pace was torture for them both. 

 

Continuing at the slow pace the two groaned pathetically the friction wasn’t enough but any faster would definitely hurt the smaller of the two. Jiho was trying his best he really was but it was proving to be to much he couldn't control himself any longer. Grabbing Taeil’s slender hips he paused for moment before looking up.

 

“Taeil Im really sorry.”

 

“Hu Huh?” Taeil screamed as Jiho suddenly pulled out and slammed in, his body bucked wildly the pain causing his eyes to water.

 

“Ah! Ah! J-j-Jiho you bastard!” Jiho pounded into him like a mad man the slaps of skin echoed throughout the dorm the sounds making Taeil burn. Jiho gripped hard at Taeils hips enough to make his hands hurt there would definitely be hand sized bruises there later but the feel of being in Taeil was amazing his hole held him so tightly he could already feel the squeeze in his balls the sensation of wanting to cum a few thrusts away. He took Taeil into a passionate kiss not wanting to miss a second to taste him in any way he could but he stopped halfway as Taeil pushed him up with his head.


	4. Chapter 4

“Jiho this Ah! This un-untie.” Taeil weakly pulled at the shirt still keeping his hands bound Jiho slowed giving it a moments thought before untying him it wasn’t like Taeil could really do anything at this point. The moment he was released his arms flew up Jiho flinched but was caught off guard as the lithe arms wrapped around his neck Taeil buried his face into the side of his neck. The smaller man was breathing hard the puffs of air making his neck warm he couldn’t help but hug the smaller man as he sat back bringing Taeil up with to sit in his lap.

 

Hugging him tight he guessed it was confession time he propped his chin on Taeil’s shoulder.

 

“Hyung I have something to tell you.” Taeil remained silent so he continued.

 

“The reason I looked so serious that day was because I promised myself that if our song won then I’d confess to you that I liked you like like liked you when you caught me looking at that noona it was pure coincidence I was thinking of how to tell you and then you said the joke about helping me and then… and then I couldn’t help myself Im sorry .” 

 

He hide his face into Taeil’s neck to embarrassed to say another word but small hands pushed him back he looked up eyes going wide as tears poured down Taeil’s face.

 

“Hyung?”

 

“I like you too you idiot I like you a lot when you kissed me I was super happy but then sad cause I thought you only wanted to use me to get rid of your horniness.” Taeil felt like an idiot for crying as he leaned in to kiss Jiho’s lips he kept his eyes closed he was way too embarrassed to even look him in the face. His body jerked in surprise as he was slammed into screaming he looked down to Jiho and he had this crazy smile on his face as he hugged him tight.

 

Jiho couldn’t believe it! Taeil liked him! Him! 

 

“Hyung! Hyung! You like me! You like me!” He was beyond excited he couldn’t help but pick up speed pounding in to Taeil hard enough to make him bounce on his lap.

 

“J-jiho Jiho! I l-like you i like you so p-please Mmmmm!!” He didn’t get a chance to finish as his lips were taken into an overly excited kiss Jiho’s tongue had managed to pull out his tongue to suck on it completely cutting off any chance of talking again.

 

Jiho tugged at Taeils cock he wanted them both to come together their breaths hitched as the feeling of their climax hit them. Jiho panted hard his hair was in his face and he was sweaty all over but fuck was he happy he propped his head on Taeil’s chest.

 

“Taeil date me.” Jiho waited but got no response. “Taeil?”

 

He looked up to the man in his arms Taeil had fainted his breathing slowing down to even itself out his tears were mixing with the drool from his mouth. Jiho chuckled hugging him close he kissed Taeil gently he lowered him back on to the bed laying him down he pulled out and got comfortable. He smiled pulling the little hyung close he’d clean them up later but for now he just wanted to hold him close and sleep later he’d ask him out again.

 

Bonus~~

 

“ So how’d it go?” Kyung stared expectantly at him Taeil was still asleep now fully clothed thanks to Jiho but he was a little disappointed he didn’t get a chance to see him blush and squirm when he’d wiped him down.

“It went great we're gonna start dating.”

Earlier that morning ….

“Kyung”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got something to tell Taeil so make sure to come home late K”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos would be nice just to know i don't completely suck:)


End file.
